Are You Sure?
by ShapeShipper
Summary: Erik was sure of a lot of things. He was sure that mutants were superior to humans. He was sure that Charles believed in a naive future of peace. He was sure that he and Charles could never stand side by side. What he wasn't so sure of was why he was currently feeling very hungover and lying completely naked in Charles's bed. Post Beach Divorce Bodyswap fix-it [Cherik][Hank/Raven]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set about a month after the beach divorce. It will have mild slash (kissing, implied sex) but will not go further. This is my first time uploading to this site so feel free to message me with anything that looks out of place.**

 _Xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmc_

Erik was sure of a lot of things. He was sure that mutants were superior to humans. He was sure that there would one day be a war between man and mutantkind. He was sure that Charles believed in a better future, a naive future of peace and understanding. He was sure that he and Charles could never stand, never fight, never live side by side.

What he wasn't so sure of was why he was currently feeling very hungover and lying completely naked in Charles's bed.

 _Xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxf_

As Charles woke up, he was instantly aware that he was lying on a firmer and less comfy mattress than his normal one. He cautiously opened one eye and found himself looking at faded green peeling wallpaper, rusty pipes, and a wooden door embedded with nails and screws. Pushing back his headache (had he been drinking last night?) Charles slowly reached out with his mind, only to sit up straight in shock when he couldn't sense any thoughts. Panicking, he closed his eyes and pushed out with his powers, he rarely used his telepathy to its full extent but he knew he could encompass whole cities with his mind if he wanted. Now, though, the only voice in his head was his own. Pushing back hard on his fear, Charles opened his eyes, only to yell in surprise as he saw that all the bits of metal in the room, the nails from the door, spare change from the desk, rusty pipes now dripping with water, and his bedframe were all arranged around him in a mismatched shield. He stood up, fascinated by the shield, and started to reach out a hand before realising that he could _feel_ the metal, a bit like how he could feel minds. He took a deep breath and started trying to control the metal, but a knock on the door distracted him and the shield fell to the floor.

"Are you okay in there?" called a voice from behind the door. Charles knew that voice, knew who was about to step into the room, but he wasn't ready to see his sister. He needed to mentally prepare himself, otherwise he might start crying, and that's not something he wanted her to see.

"I'm fine," he replied, noting the deeper tone in his voice, "I'll be out soon." He sighed in relief as he heard her footsteps walk away from the door. Experimentally, he held out a hand and flexed his fingers, a shiny piece of metal flew into his grasp and he looked into it, only to see Erik looking back at him. Charles allowed himself another sigh, before snagging a phone out of the mess on the floor and dialling the number of his mansion.

 _Xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxf_

Recovering from his initial surprise, Erik reached out with his powers, searching for a clock. He hesitated when, for the first time in decades, he couldn't sense any metal. The mutant pushed even harder with his mind, then suddenly his head slammed back into his pillow as it was overwhelmed with voices, all screaming in his mind. He looked around, trying to see if Charles was nearby, somehow inflicting this mental torture, but he was alone. Desperate, he reached out towards these voices, like he would pieces of metal, and clamped down on them. His mind was instantly free of voices, but before he had time to think about the situation, then phone rang from the study next door. He walked towards the phone, failing to notice that he was a couple of inches closer to the ground, and picked it up.

"Hello..?" he half-asked, realising belatedly that he probably shouldn't have answered Charles's phone.

"Erik? Is that you?" Erik flinched a bit at the sound of his own voice speaking to him over the phone.

"Raven?" he asked, knowing only one mutant with the power of replicating his voice.

"No, it's Charles. So, I'm not sure what happened but we'll be able to sort it out. Just stay at the mansion and I'll be over soon."

Before Erik had the chance to reply to this cryptic message, Charles hung up. The confused mutant considered going back to bed, but a rumble from his stomach changed his mind. While he was at the mansion, he might as well take advantage of the large, well-stocked pantry. Erik turned around, drew up a mental map of the house, and made his way towards the kitchen.

 _ **A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?**_

 _ **How will Erik react to finally realising his situation? Did he accidentally kill the other residents of the mansion with his mind?**_ _ **(spoiler alert: he didn't)**_ _ **Will Charles tell the truth to Raven, or take advantage of being in Erik's body to talk to her without suspicion?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next part of the story. I forgot to mention that everything is the same as the original (up to the start of this story, ofc) except that Charles was never shot. The bullet went wide but Charles tripped over a rock and twisted his ankle so he was unable to stop Erik from leaving.**

 **Also, I feel that it would be easier for Charles, who's used to 'controlling' human minds, to manipulate inanimate objects (which he has no chance of hurting) than for Erik to do the reverse. So in this fic Charles will annoy Erik by showing how easy it is to control metal while Erik struggles to deal with telepathy.**

 **Also, sorry if the characters are a little ooc in this chapter. They will be back to normal by the next one.**

 **If there's anything you want to see happen in this story, feel free to write it in a review or PM it.**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the story.**

 _xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxf_

Charles took a deep breath and slowly walked out the room. He had had a brief internal battle on whether or not to use this opportunity to speak freely to Raven, as Erik of course, but realised that he needed her trust more than a false conversation right now. Trying not to get distracted by the sensation of new metal objects popping up on his mental radar, he approached the group of mutants sitting casually on various sofas or chairs, the _brotherhood_ as Erik called them.

Raven opened her mouth to speak to him then closed it as Emma stood up abruptly behind her.

"Who are you?" Emma spat, automatically shifting into diamond form. "I know Erik's mind and you are not him."

Charles considered his options. When he thought of telling the truth to Raven, he forgot it meant revealing himself to the rest of the now hostile mutants. Ever an honest man, he decided to continue as planned.

"It's hard to explain, mainly because I have no idea how it happened, but I am Charles. The telepath" he added, for the sake of the other mutants, "and Erik is currently in my house, and my body." He shot a glance at his sister, but Raven refused to meet his eye. There go his hopes of a happy reunion.

He felt a tingling at the back of his head and was quick to pull up his mental shields, they were effective but he had to actively focus on them without the added help of telepathy. Emma narrowed her eyes when she felt his shields go up but decided not to push it. She could sense that he was no longer capable of mental attacks so she transformed back into her normal body.

"Poor helpless telepath stuck in his own mind." She mocked him.

Charles cocked his head and seemed to stare at a spot over her shoulder before looking straight her eyes and smiling, Erik's shark like grin was disconcerting, no matter who was wearing his face.

"I may not be a telepath for the moment, but don't assume I'm helpless." Charles flicked his hand and a knife zoomed to Emma's throat before she could blink. He normally wasn't as confrontational but he was very uncomfortable without his usual psychic backup and he wanted to assume authority before an all-out attack against him could start. Holding the knife in place with a thought he turned to Raven, then to Azazel.

"I need to get back home so I can speak with Erik and figure out how to fix this mess. Could I impose on you to bring me there?"

Azazel shared a look with Raven then nodded. The blue mutant spoke up for the first time since seeing Charles, "I'm coming as well. I don't want to leave Erik alone.." The 'in hostile territory' was implied. Charles didn't need his telepathy to know what she was thinking, he had never needed it.

Azazel grabbed each of their hands, and the three of them vanished in a puff of smoke. The knife clattered to the ground as the remaining mutants stared at each other. Janos shrugged, then turned back to the TV.

 _xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxf_

Back at the mansion, Erik realised how useless he was without his ferokinesis. Unable to simply bring the cooking equipment he needed to him, he spent 15 minutes searching through the abnormally large kitchen for pots, mixing bowls, whisks and cutlery. By the time he had finished preparing his meal, he was interrupted by a puff of smoke, a multicoloured array of mutants, and 3 new voices in his head.

He was shocked to see his own body staring back at him. He knew it couldn't be Mystique, as she was standing right there, but he had been actively ignoring everything strange going on around him this past morning. He knew know that, with the new arrivals, he would have to come back to reality. Slowly, slower than normal for the ex-nazi hunter, Erik pieced the bits together: Charles was standing there in Erik's body, Erik had no control of metal, Erik could sense the minds around him, _Charles was in Erik's body_. He ran to a mirror in the hall and stared at his reflection. Charles stared back.

He cautiously walked back into the kitchen and stared at the people in front of him.

"Charles?" he asked, looking at his body, who nodded in reply. He expected Charles to speak, but suddenly one of the voices in his head grew louder, and pushed to the forefront.

 ** _"Erik, can you hear me?"_**

He had spoken telepathically to Charles before, but he had never experienced it like this. Before, it was just words, passed between their two minds. Like normal talking that only those two could hear. Now though, now it was emotion and idea fused together. He could tell what the words were, not because he heard them, but because he _knew_ them. That exact pattern, formation, there was nothing else that could be formed out of the simple thought.

He suddenly realised that he hadn't spoken for two minutes. Rather than risk sending out more than he wanted in a telepathic message, he decided to speak out loud.

"What happened?" he growled.

Charles shrugged, slumping his shoulders in a relaxed manner that Erik's body hadn't experienced in years.

"I was hoping that you might've done something, but apparently you're as clueless as I am." Charles thought for a moment, Erik caught pieces it, something about a mutant he had visited last week who might have been capable of doing this, then onto the thrill of standing near Raven, before he centred on Hank. Despite the annoyance his new-found telepathy presented to him, he was smug to finally be the one who knew what the others would say before they said it.

Charles seemed to be aware of this, because he ignored Erik and turned towards Raven and Azazel.

"We're going to Hank to see if he can do anything about this. If anyone can figure this out it's him." Charles then looked around suspiciously before turning back to Erik. "Where are the others anyway?"

Erik was midway through shrugging before he froze. He remembered the voices he had first heard when he had awoken, the voices that he had forcefully shut up. He must have projected the memory as Charles gave him a horrified look before racing towards his childrens' bedrooms.

 **A/N: I know I said I'd reveal what happened to the other residents in this chapter, but the story seemed to have a mind of its own so I left it at a cliffie. Next Chapter will be about trying to fix the problem and, if they fail that, trying to deal with their situation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I've uploaded 3 chapters quickly, but the updates will start slowing down as my exams come closer.**

 **When we learn to talk, we learn to move our vocal chords in a specific way to from an accent. I don't think a person's accent would change, even if their body does.**

 _xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxf_

Erik rushed out, following Charles, then stopped and gasped as Charles's panic flew into his mind. He was tempted to clamp down on it, like before, but he fought against the feeling. Imagining a magnetic field in his head, Erik constructed an invisible mental shield, separating his own thoughts from the foreign ones which were threatening to overwhelm him again. Immediately, his head calmed. He was able to separate the different voices, figure out who they belonged to, then follow them back to each individual mind. He could _hear_ Charles entering Alex's bedroom, Raven rushing to Hank's. Azazel was still in the kitchen, helping himself to Erik's breakfast.

Further out, he could feel the people in the neighbouring towns getting ready for their day, someone driving in a car towards New York. Concentrating, he realised he could even sense the outer fringes of the city that never sleeps.

Snapping back to the mansion, Erik searched out the minds of the younger mutants. They appeared to be on 'stand by'. Physically, he guessed they must look comatose. Slowly, he worked on waking them up. He reached out and gave them a mental 'shake on the shoulders'. As he felt them wake up, he moved back into his own mind, unwilling to remain in the heads of the three moody teens.

Deciding to head to Alex's room, fearing what would happen if _Havok_ woke up with _Magneto_ standing over him, Erik took off.

A small part of his mind was beginning to understand the full extent of Charles's power.

 _xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxf_

Erik arrived in Alex's bedroom and saw Charles taking the young mutant's pulse. A quick mental check told him that Alex was nearing consciousness.

"Charles. Charles, you can't stay here. He's waking up and you can't be here."

At the words 'he's waking up', Charles seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still alternating between looking worriedly at Alex and glaring at Erik.

"P _lease,_ " Erik thought, " _Like he had perfect control when he first got his powers."_

The glare Charles was giving him intensified. The German realised that he must have accidentally projected that last thought. Oops.

"Look, _Havok_ is about to wake up, only to see _me_ standing over him. It's _your_ house that will be destroyed."

Charles looked ready to argue, Erik could sense the words forming in his mind, before he stopped and nodded.

"Don't tell him anything yet, just bring him to the kitchen when he wakes up."

Erik agreed, then suggested Charles go help Raven with Hank. He knew that Hank had had feelings for her, and presumably felt betrayed after she left, and he was worried that Hank would 'Beast out'.

Watching Charles leave, Erik plastered on a reassuring face and turned to Alex. Gott! He couldn't wait until he got to be _Magneto_ again.

 _xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxf_

Hank slowly started to regain consciousness after having the strangest dream about Erik shouting at him. Before he'd even managed to open his eyes, two hands were shaking him and a woman was screaming in his ear.

"Hank! Hank, please, you have to wake up!"

He let out a surprised growl and the two hands flew off him as he heard the woman move across the room. He opened his eyes and put on his glasses, spotting someone he hadn't thought he'd see again for a long time.

"Raven?" he asked, "What? Why? But Erik… What are you doing here?"

Before Raven had a chance to speak, Erik ran into the room. Hank jumped up and growled, preparing to attack, but the man cut him off.

"Now really Hank, there's no need go all 'Beast' on me. There seems to have been a slight biological mix up and I'd prefer to not be attacked at this hour in the morning"

Hank narrowed is eyes as he sniffed the air. The mutant in front of him smelt like Erik, but there was no mistaking that British accent.

"Charles? But… What… Can you control metal now?"

At Charles's nod of confirmation, Hank set off on a half-spoken chain of thought as he walked out, presumably towards his lab.

 _"… so telepathy is physical, not mental… consciousness can change but memories are stored in the brain, aren't they? … maybe a form of 'soul' that exists on a 5_ _th_ _dimension…"_ could be heard as he moved down the corridor.

Charles smiled then turned to Raven. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her yet. He was sure she would ignore him, but decided to try anyway.

"Raven, I-"

"I'm sorry." Charles tried not to let his surprise show. Looking at his sister, he saw her eyes fill with water. "I'm sorry for leaving you on the beach. I'm sorry for not calling you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I was confused and impulsive, I went with Erik because I thought that with him I could finally be free to be myself. But even he knew I could never go outside blue. He let me go into the public if I promised to remain disguised and I was only allowed out on 'missions' if I did what he said, looked like who he said. He wasn't cruel or mean, he was very supportive and kind, but I still wasn't truly free. I wanted to call you so many times but I was scared that you would reject me. That you would be angry and wouldn't let me come back."

Throughout Raven's speech, she and Charles had slowly moved closer to each other, tears streaming down both their faces. Charles reached out and gently wiped Raven's tears away.

"Oh Raven, my little sister, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I made you feel like you weren't able to truly be yourself around me, but things are different now. You may not be able to go out in the world without a mask, but in this house and on the grounds we are all free. And no matter how far you go, you can always find your way home. Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, it doesn't mean they're lost forever."

The two siblings sat there in each other's arms for a few minutes, the void that had opened between them during their separation was closing. Eventually Raven let out a little laugh.

"You know, I have never seen Erik cry before. He looks adorable."

"Well, _I_ have." Charles replied with a wink.

 _xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfc_

Charles and Raven decided to check up on Sean on their way back to the kitchen. They knew the danger was over, but they wanted to be sure no harm had accidentally been done to him. To no one's surprise, they found him lying in bed. Charles approached him and started shaking his shoulders. Sean opened one eye, looked at Raven, then Charles, and then closed it again.

"Fuck off Erik, I'm sleeping."

The mutants' laughter could be heard throughout the mansion.

 _xmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfcxfmcxmfcxmfc_

 **A/N: Sorry again for any oocness. The next chapter will properly look at Charles and Erik exploring their new powers.**

 **I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who's followed this story, it means so much to me. Any reviews you can give, something you like, something you hate, something you want to see happen later on, would be really appreciated!**


	4. Story Postponed

**This story is postponed indefinitely**

It's really hard to write and write and know your story is no good. I've had a lot of hits on this but only 1 review and a handful of follows. I have exams coming up and I simply don't have time to write for no reason. If this gets a couple of reviews I might add the next chapter otherwise I'll have to wait till the summer (even then I can't guarantee I'll update).

So sorry to all the people who've followed but this is it. Feel free to check out my other stories if you like my writing (though the others are supernatural).

 **If this summer comes and I am unable to write more, then I will be looking for people to possibly adopt it.**


End file.
